Ezra Weisz
|birthplace = Freehold Township, New Jersey, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Sabrina Weisz (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor ADR Director Acting Coach |first_appearance = Fushigi Yûgi |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1998-present |status = Active }}Ezra E. Weisz (born January 1, 1971 in Freehold Township, New Jersey) is an American voice actor. Biography Weisz is a prolific voice actor in the anime community, having done voices in various anime shows such as Outlaw Star, The Big O, Rave Master, and s-CRY-ed. He is also well known for his past voice work in Saban live-action shows. Some of his better known-roles there included Mantix in Beetleborgs Metallix, as well as Falkar in Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue, and also the male voice of the Org General named Mandilok in Power Rangers: Wild Force (which was the last Power Rangers series to be filmed in America before it moved to New Zealand in 2003; the move laid off much of the original PR crew, including Weisz). Since then, His main focus has been anime. He co-directed the ADR for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo alongside Michael Sorich. He is also the live-audience coach for Disney Channel shows, helping the teen and kid stars with them with improvisation on the set. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Gerson *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Osmosis'' (2019-present) - Additional Voices Miniseries *''Wolf'' (2018) - Additional Voices Films *''Girls with Balls'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''On My Skin'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''To Each, Her Own'' (2018) - Kevin, Additional Voices *''When Angels Sleep'' (2018) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Adrien's Bodyguard, Fred Haprèle, Doorman, Théo Barbot (eps. 35-present), André, Chauffeur (ep. 3), Simón Grimault (ep. 18), Man in Frame (ep. 19), Albert (ep. 34) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Mr. Paul (ep. 13), Villainy Prison Guard A (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Umi's Father (ep. 21), Kakeru Shidō (ep. 21) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Shojo Santou, Meldars, Passenger (ep. 38), Seiku Arai (eps. 39-40), Traveler (ep. 39), Horse Guard (ep. 69), Soldier (ep. 73) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Roy Ito *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Fred Luo, Young Gene Starwind, Blue 5 (ep. 1), Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Preview Narrator, Phil (ep. 19) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Schneider, Assistant Director *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Grow (ep. 6) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Cop Assassin (ep. 6), Punk (ep. 7), GuruGuru (ep. 9), NSS Operator 1 (ep. 20), Doctor (ep. 21) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Mitchal Rubenstein, Additional Voices *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kikujo *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Silvana Bridge Lookout (eps. 5-8), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yylfordt Granz, Storekeeper (ep. 128) *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - Franz D'Epinay *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Moronobu Hishikawa (ep. 5) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Mao, Additional Voices *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2009) - Nurari *''Vampire Knight'' (2008) - Kaname Kuran *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) - Kaname Kuran *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Witness #2 (ep. 4), Client (ep. 7) *''Glitter Force Doki Doki'' (2013-2014) - Talent Show Host (ep. 10) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-2019) - Zakkos *''B: The Beginning'' (2018) - Abbott *''Ingress: The Animation'' (2018) - Black Stag, Researcher *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Pannacotta Fugo, Man A (ep. 10) *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Reporter (eps. 1-2, 6), Ring Announcer (ep. 5), Executive (ep. 8), Staff (ep. 9), Moderator (ep. 10), Viewer (ep. 11), Spectator (ep. 13) OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Ikelos *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - M'Quve Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - SOL Tech 1 (Animaze Dub) *''Paprika'' (2006) - Konakawa's Old Friend *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Tsuna Watanabe, Additional Voices *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Zenjiro *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Teruo Video Game Dubbing *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Additional Voices Voice Director *3% *B: The Beginning *Girls with Balls *Ingress: The Animation *Megalo Box *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *On My Skin *Osmosis *Paprika *The Sky Crawlers *To Each, Her Own *Wolkenbruch's Wondrous Journey Into the Arms of a Shiksa External Links *Ezra Weisz at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Ezra Weisz on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Synch-Point Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA